Neko Seto
by ChibiTenshi8
Summary: Seto goes over to Yugi's house to pick up Mokuba. He reads a spell from Yami's book then -poof- alil neko. I really suck at summaries.
1. The Spell

Di: Ok, I can do this. *inhale, exhale*  
  
Ivan: Please be kind, it's her 1st fanfic.  
  
Crystal: I think you have to start now.  
  
Di: I'm scared. I want Yami.  
  
Crystal: I am your yami.  
  
Di: no, not you. I mean Yami.  
  
Crystal: -_-; Just start.  
  
/ / hikari to yami  
  
// // yami to hikari  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own YGO, but I wish I did  
The Spell  
"7:30 *sigh* better pick up Mokuba," Seto said to himself as he got up from his desk. His little brother had been going over to Yugi's house often. Now that Battle City is over and all.  
  
He started driving towards the game shop. He stopped in front and stepped out. The CEO walked to the door and knocked. He heard someone yell, "I'll get it!" 'Must be Yugi' Yugi opened the door and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hey Kaiba-kun, come in!" Seto walked inside "So where's Mokuba?" "I think he's with Yami" the CEO raised an eyebrow "Yami?" Seto asked. "Yeah. We're watching the Mummy. I'll go get your brother" then Yugi left.  
  
The CEO curiously looked around the shop. He spotted an Egyptian book on the shelf and started flipping through the pages. 'Hmm.I wonder' Seto read a sentence aloud. Suddenly, the room began to flash shades of blue. 'What's going on!?!'  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried, "where is he?"  
  
"Well, he was here just a second ago. Maybe he's sti-"  
  
//Yugi? Daijoubu ka?//  
  
/I'm fine, but Yami. When did we get a cat?/  
  
//We have a cat?//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivan: See, that wasn't too bad. Di: *passed out* x.x Crystal: Heheh. Ok, she'll be fine. Please review. Ivan: She needs to know what to improve. 


	2. Neko Seto

Di: I think I got like 2 reviews for my fanfic but aarigatou! =^___^= Ivan: See how happy you made her. Crystal: Yeah, ok. Just don't make her cry!!! Di; ^_^;; Ivan: Protective, aren't we?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it.  
  
/ /hikari to yami // // yami to hikari  
"Hey Yami. You can always ask Bakura to lend you his"  
  
"What!?! Yugi, there is no place in hell am I going to ask that.that Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Well you're going to have to Mister," Yugi said, putting his hands on his hip.  
  
"Fine then"  
  
"Come on Mokuba. We're gonna go to Ryou's house"  
  
"Ok then. You'll be back to your normal self soon Seto"  
  
"As normal as he gets," said Yami.  
  
'*hiss* Don't push me Pharaoh'  
  
~*~*At Ryou's house*~*~  
  
"Let me get this straight, Pharaoh. You want me to lend you, my spell book. Why?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yami lost his"  
  
At that, Bakura started cracking up. Seeing if it is even possible for the 5000 years old Pharaoh to misplaced something as simple as a book.  
  
"I SWEAR IT. MY SPELL BOOK JUST VANISHED!!!"  
  
'Oh, so that was Yami's spell book. That explains a lot.'  
  
"Oh yeah. Right. And I wear blue pj's with fluffy white clouds on them"  
  
"But yami. You do wear fluffy cloud pajamas," reply Ryou.  
  
Everyone in the room went wide eyed. I mean, Bakura in a light blue pajama with fluffy white clouds on them. A little hard to visualize, isn't it?  
  
"Oh don't be embarrass Bakura. Yami has purple ones with chibi Dark Magicians on them" ^_^  
  
'Wow, I'm learning a lot. Now I have blackmail for both the spirits. And did everyone forget about me!'  
  
"Ok. Whatever you two. NOW HELP ME GET SETO BACK!!!"  
  
'Thank you little brother'  
  
"Fine," both yamis had said.  
  
Flipping through the pages, they found various spells that seem.well.strange. Hair potion, soul switch, silence spell, a spell that throws the world into total darkness for 3 weeks (No TV for 3 weeks, the horror) , etc.  
  
"Argh. Where is that Ra damn spell. I know it's in here somewhere. Hmmm.ah ha! Found it!"  
  
"Well, cast it then"  
  
"Alright. Here goes"  
  
Bakura placed his hand on Seto's head and chanted the spell. Seto glowed a purple color. But then stopped.  
  
"Hey! I thought you said you got the spell!"  
  
"I do. It's just that you're gonna have to wait 2 weeks before he turns back. And don't ask me why, because I wasn't the one who made this manuscript. Ok?"  
  
"Mokuba, you'll have to wait a while, but a least he'll be back to normal so," said Yugi.  
  
"I know, but can the two of you keep him with you and take care of him for me?"  
  
"Why?" both asked.  
  
"I think I am allergic to cc-caaa-aahhccoo!!!"  
  
"Bless you!" cried everyone in the room.  
  
"Thank you. So do guys think you can watch him for me?"  
  
"Sure. Of course we will"  
  
//WHAT!?! Aibou, are you sure about this. I mean us taking care of Kaiba//  
  
/Yeah. I want to spend time with him. And I know you like him as much as I do/  
  
//You have no proof what so ever Yugi//  
  
/Yes I do. *cough*diary*cough*/  
  
//How could you invade my privacy like that//  
  
/Don't worry yami. I like him to. And I don't think leaving your diary on my bed wide opened to a page that says 'Seto is ssssooooo HOT!!!' counts as me invading your privacy/  
  
//Ok. Ok, I get the point//  
  
"Here Yami, you can hold my brother. Well, I gotta go home so Marie can give me something that can help me. Ja!"  
  
"Bye. Let's go home now Yami. See ya Ryou, Bakura"  
  
'Great. Just great. Now I have to stay with Yugi and his yami. I hope Mokuba gets well soon. I never knew he was allergic to cats'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Di: I'm getting better at this. (chibi)Angel: PlEz rEview. ME want pplz 2 rEview. Di: Angel. Please don't type. Ok, who turned him into a chibi!!! 


	3. Getting Home

Di: HI AGAIN!!! I think I kinda get ff.net a little now. Crystal: Thank you for the reviewers support. Di; ~^_______^~ Ivan: Lets start.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it, so don't hurt me. *ducks and covers her head*  
  
/ /hikari to yami // // yami to hikari  
Yami and Yugi had just arrived home after a llooooonnnnnnggg walk from Ryou's house. And I mean long as 3 miles long. Yami did not own a car or anything like that, and Yugi's grandpa was always using it to get to the airport to go on one of his digs. Plus, Yami never driven (sorta) or learned how to before.  
  
"Yami, why don't you drive?"  
  
"Cause I don't have a car"  
  
"But you have enough money to get your own. Especially from all the dueling you've been doing"  
  
"I-I just don't like.cars"  
  
"Uh.okaaaay. Why not?"  
  
"Remember Jou dared me to drive Grandpa's car last month?"  
  
"Hmmm..*thinks*"  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dark Magician.DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!"  
  
With that attack, destroying his Armored Lizard, Jou's life points dropped to zero. Crowning Yami, again, the victor of their duel.  
  
"Good match, Jou. You were a little closer this time"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. If you call closer me wiping out only 250 of your life points, then yeah I guess you're right. So.what duel is this so far?"  
  
"Um.I'm quite sure this is our.hmmm.39th duel today" ^__^  
  
"Oh, wow. I lost 39 times today. I think I just broke my personal record. Yaaay.oh bull shit.  
  
"So, wanna go again?"  
  
"No way in hell!!! I'll just lose again. Lets do something that doesn't involve dueling.  
  
"Alright then. What do you suggest we do Jou?"  
  
"How 'bout Truth or Dare"  
  
"Ok. I pick dare. I'm up for a challenge right now"  
  
"I dare you to drive Gramps car"  
  
"O.k. I'll try to"  
  
~*~*~*~At the shop~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok. How do you start this damn thing?"  
  
"HI YAMI!!!"  
  
Startled by Yugi's surprise outburst from the backseat, he accidentally started the car and put it in forward.  
  
"Uh.Yami? I didn't know you knew how to drive," said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, I don't know how to drive"  
  
"Ok, we just have to calm down. Yami why don't yo-OH SHIT YAMI LOOK OUT FOR THAT POLE!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Turning the steering wheel as quick as he can. He barely missed it. Barely. Now they were safe on the road. The wrong side of the road.  
  
"Aibou, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you should watch the road. You might hit something"  
  
"Don't worry, I can do this. I'll just drive to Jou's house"  
  
"Fine. Just be careful"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I think Yami needs glasses or something. It's like he couldn't see the things in front of him.  
  
"Yami. MAILBOX!!!  
  
*dodges it*  
  
"CAR!!!"  
  
*dodges it*  
  
*CROW!!!"  
  
*try's to dodge* SPLAT!!!  
  
"EEEWWW..you just hit a crow!!!"  
  
"It's not like I meant to. Oh there's Jou's house now"  
  
*screech* *car brakes*  
  
"OMG!!! YAMI!!! YOU ALMOST HIT MY BEST FRIEND!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I remember that"  
  
'I wonder why he didn't hit that Dog. One less burden in the world'  
  
~*~*~*~At Yugi's house*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto is playing with a ball of yarn that he had just found in the living room.  
  
'This in so enjoyable for some reason'  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
The little neko has now tangle himself in the yarn. He looks so cute, trying to get free. But his struggle makes it worst.  
  
/Yami, look at him. He's so adorable! I wanna hug him, how 'bout you?  
  
//I think he's going to straggle himself with that yarn//  
  
"Seto! Stop moving I'll get you out," said Yugi.  
  
After an hour and a half. Seto was free from the evil yarn that almost killed him. Yugi picks Seto up and hugs him.  
  
"It's ok now Seto. *cuddle* Wow! You're soft!"  
  
'How come Yugi's calling me Seto now. Oh well. *purrs*'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Di: Great. Now I wanna go hug Seto. Be back. *runs off* Angel: I wonder where she's gone to. Di: I'm back! *cuddling a neko Seto* Kawaii! Angel: ^__^ Please review!!! 


	4. Bath Time

Di: HI AGAIN!!! I thank all the ppl who review. Crystal: Thank you for the reviewers support. Di; ~^_______^~ Ivan: Lets start.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it, so don't hurt me. *ducks and covers her head*  
  
/ / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari  
  
"So is little Seto ok?" asked Yugi.  
  
'Yes, but I'd like it if you scratch me behind the ears again'  
  
"I wonder if he's hungry. Yugi, do you think he's hungry?"  
  
"Probably, after struggling for about an hour. I'm sure he is. I'll ask him. Are you hungry Seto?"  
  
'I guess I am, but only a little bit'  
  
Seto meows and nods  
  
"Ok then, what would you like?"  
  
*blink blink*  
  
"Um.Lets just go see you two"  
  
The three walked into the kitchen and to a refrigerator. When they opened it they saw pudding, soda, ice cream, a chocolate cake, etc.  
  
"Yami, I though you said you went grocery shopping yesterday"  
  
"I did. You can never have too many wrong with sweets" ~^____^~  
  
"Uh.yeah.whatever. So, what would you like?"  
  
'Hmm.so hard to choose'  
  
"He can have anything but my chocolate on chocolate cake"  
  
'In that case.'  
  
Seto raises his paw and points at the delicious chocolate cake. (*drools* Need chocolate. Crystal, take over)  
  
"What did I just say about the cake!?!"  
  
Seto puts on his kawaii kitty face and pouts.  
  
'HE LOOKS SO DAMN CUTE LIKE THAT!!! Did I just say cute?' thought Yami.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead"  
  
'Wow. I really didn't think that would work, but then again, it always work for Mokuba. I hope he's ok'  
  
Yugi takes the cake out of the refrigerator and places it on the table. He went to get a plate and knife. Seto jumped on the table, awaiting Yugi to come back. Yami is staring at the neko from 6ft. away. Watching his tail sway back and forth. Yugi comes back and slices a small piece of cake for Seto. He then sets the plate in front of him.  
  
"Here you go. Try not to make a mess" Yugi smiles  
  
Seto looked at the piece for a moment before scraping the icing and licking it. After the first, he continued sticking his paws into the cake and licking them.  
  
'Mmmm.'  
  
When he finished, he was mostly covered in chocolate icing. When trying to rub them off, he made it worst. He had forgotten that his paws were still covered with chocolate also. (I'm back, and the chocolate was good)  
  
"Aaww.the little neko's all dirty. Yami, go give Seto a bath while I clean this mess up"  
  
"WHAT!?! Yugi! You can't expect me to wash him!"  
  
"Go now, or no sweets for 3 months"  
  
"Very well then. Come on Seto"  
  
'Ok, now I have to take a bath, very anomalous (odd, strange). And I am positive that Yami called me Seto'  
  
~*~*~*~*~Bathroom*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami brought in towels and positioned them near the sink. He got a scrubber, shampoo, conditioner, 4 different scented body wash. Yami turned the water on to fill the tub. When he thought it was the right temperature, he added some strawberry body wash in the tub and bubbles started to appear. Seto, sitting patiently near the sink beside the towels, caught a bubble with his nose, but then it popped.  
  
//Aibou, you should see Seto. He looks so cute//  
  
/Ooohhh, now you say he's cute. Why don't you show it more? /  
  
//He'll think I'm soft//  
  
/Yami, you are soft. Well, sorta. But does it matter? /  
  
//Well.// Meow  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Okay Seto, time to get in the nice warm water"  
  
'I'm the chocolate covered cat. How can you forget me?'  
  
Yami picked up the neko and gently placed him in the bubbly water.  
  
"Please don't drown yourself. I have to get the shampoo and conditioner. Be back"  
  
Yami turned around to garb the shampoo and conditioner. Then he turned back around.  
  
"Now, let's get th-"  
  
//Y-yugi...ple-pleas-e come up he-here//  
  
/Yami? Is everything ok? Well, I'm coming/  
  
Yugi came into the bathroom.  
  
/Ok, I don't se-Whoa! HELLO! /  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Di: You'll have to find out what happens in the next chappie Angel: I wonder what they saw Crystal: Oh, I know, I know! Di: Ssshhh...No telling Ivan: ^__^ Please review!!! 


	5. Surprise

Di: HI AGAIN!!! I thank all the ppl who review. Crystal: Thank you for the reviewers support. Di: I think I got about 15 reviews. ~^_______^~ Ivan: Lets start.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it, if I did, Seto would be a neko  
  
/ / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari  
Yami turned around to garb the shampoo and conditioner. Then he turned back around.  
  
"Now, let's get th-"  
  
//Y-yugi...ple-pleas-e come up he-here//  
  
/Yami? Is everything ok? Well, I'm coming/  
  
Yugi came into the bathroom.  
  
/Ok, I don't se-Whoa! HELLO! /  
  
What they saw was very unexpected and surprising. It seems that Seto has somehow...well..changed back, sort of. He still has the cat ears and the tail, but other than that, he's back.  
  
/Well..I guesses he changed back. I bet he's going to leave now/  
  
//I don't think he's completely changed back. Look, he still have those ears. And plus, Bakura said it takes 2 weeks for him to change back//  
  
Yami turns and examines Seto from the door. Yami starts to blush 3 shades of red.  
  
/Yami is there something the matter. You're blush and I sense your uneasiness/  
  
//Yugi, if y-you had fo-orgotten. Seto is still sitting in the bath tub, n- naked, and is unaware that he's changed back//  
  
Yugi turns his attention to Seto. He seriously does not seem to be paying any attention at all. Seto is watching the bubbles as they rise from the steamy warm water.  
  
/Uh..Yami..I'll be going now. Good luck! Ja! /  
  
And with that, Yugi zoomed out of the bathroom and down stairs.  
  
"Yugi!!! You can't just leave me here!!!"  
  
Yami's loud voice was heard by none other than Seto. Seto turned around to face Yami. Yami twirled around, looking down to hide his blush.  
  
"Why were you yelling?"  
  
"Nn-no, no reason"  
  
"Did you just understand me? Then does that mean."  
  
Yami nods, still trying to hide his blush.  
  
"But you still have c-cat ears and a.a tail," Yami added.  
  
"Hmm..I see. Uh.are you alright?"  
  
"Ye-eah, your fin-I mean I'm fine. I think I should leave now," Yami replied in a high voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. I'll be out in 5 mins," said Seto as he remembers that he's in a bath tub fill with water and bubbles. (He's naked, in a tub with bubbles, how *can* he forget -_-;;)  
  
With a quick nod, Yami left. He headed downstairs.  
  
"*sigh* That was so closes"  
  
"Did you two have nice talk?"  
  
Surprised, Yami jumped almost 5ft. in the air.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!!! YOU SCARED THE PANTS OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
"But you still have your pants on"  
  
"It's a figure of speech"  
  
"I was being sarcastic, you know. So where is Seto now?"  
  
"He's."  
  
"Right here"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The two turned, and saw Seto standing at the stairs. He was still drench with water and only had a towel around his waist. (fangirls: O.O*drool*)  
  
"Wwe-well I see you're done with you-ur bath," said Yugi, also blushing like his yami.  
  
"Yeah, looks like...where is your yami?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yugi looked nervously around. Not being able to see him, he knew where he went. The only place he would go to hide from everything. The Puzzle.  
  
/Yami, why are you hiding?/  
  
//Because//  
  
/What? What do you mean because?/  
  
//Just because//  
  
/Yami, get your ass out here//  
  
//Why?//  
  
/Because I told you to/  
  
//Why?//  
  
/Because Seto's waiting/  
  
//Why?//  
  
/YAMI!!! OUT NOW OR I'M TELLING SETO!!!/  
  
"Hey Seto, guess what?"  
  
"Uh.what?"  
  
"Yami is in.."  
  
//NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!//  
  
A bright golden light flashed and Yami appeared. The yami covered his light's mouth before any more words were said.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"I was in the Puzzle"  
  
"That was what I was about to say"  
  
Yami glared at Yugi.  
  
//You weren't going to tell him I like him?//  
  
/Yeah, I was but you decided to come out/  
  
"Can the two of you stop doing that. It's like you guys are keeping something from me. It'd be a little easier if you told someone beside each other"  
  
'You don't hard it is' both thought.  
  
"*sigh* Don't you need to get dress? I'll go call Ryou to ask his yami to come over. We need to know why you didn't completely transform back," said Yugi.  
  
"Okay, I'll be upstairs"  
  
//Good save. Now let's go call them//  
  
/Ok/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Di: I needed ideas now. Angel: Gives us some interesting ones. Crystal: I have a good one. Di: No, you can't be in this fanfic. Crystal: No fair. Ivan: ^__^ Please review!!! 


	6. Saturday

Di: HI AGAIN!!! I'm ssssssooooooo sorry this took long. I had a lot of schoolwork.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, stacks and stacks of work. Again, thank you for the reviewers support and extra BIG thanks for those who gave ideas.  
  
Di: I want to personally thank mistress_of_confusion for such a kawaii picture of Yami and Seto. ~^_______^~  
  
Chibi Angel: Sety wa a cutie kittE cat.  
  
Ivan: That's nice Angel. Don't forget the one of Seto as the White Rabbit. Now let's begin.  
Disclaimer- I don't own it, wished I did though  
/ / hikari to yami  
// // yami to hikari  
"Thanks so much for coming you guys"  
  
"It was no problem"  
  
"Yeah, maybe for you no, but me, I'm missing my Saturday morning cartoons!!!"  
  
"TOMB ROBBER!!! Forget your Ra-damn cartoon and tell us what's wrong with Seto!!!  
  
Bakura raised a brow  
  
"Seto? When did you start calling him that Pharaoh?"  
  
"I may say whatever I please"  
  
"Oh, I get it. You li-"  
  
His sentence was cut off by Ryou. Ryou pulled out a bat, from Ra knows where, and smacked his yami up sided the head. This knocks Bakura unconscious.  
  
/YAMI!!! Please stay out of other people's personal lives/  
  
//Ow, that really REALLY hurts you know//  
  
/Of course it did. Now help them with their problem/  
  
//Fine, but no more bats//  
  
/Deal, now wake up! //  
  
Bakura wakes up from his unconscious state.  
  
"Are you okay Bakura?" Yugi asked out of concern.  
  
"Yes, just fine. Ok, so what's this about Kaiba?"  
  
"Well, when Yami went to give him a bath."  
  
"A bath? The Pharaoh gave him a bath?"  
  
"not really. Anyways, the point is, was he suppose to change back so soon?"  
  
"No. I forgot to mention that he changes back when he comes in contact with water"  
  
'Damn Thief. Did he just not want me to know?' Yami thought  
  
"But I didn't completely change back to normal"  
  
The spirit turned to see Seto sitting quietly beside Yugi.  
  
"Where did you come?"  
  
"I was here the whole time"  
  
"Whatever, but you'll only stay that way for 2hrs. Now that I solved your little problem; if you don't mind. I'll be watching my cartoons now"  
  
He grabs the remote and runs to the living room television.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings. Yugi got up and ran to the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Hey Yug! Are ya ready?"  
  
"Hi Jou, what do you mean am I ready. For what?"  
  
"Member? We're meetin at the mall"  
  
"Oh right I almost forgot. I'll meet you and the others there in 20 mins, ok?"  
  
"No prob Yug. See ya there! Ja!"  
  
"Ja"  
  
With that, Yugi hung up.  
  
'I wonder what I'm gonna wear. Wait a minute, what about Seto. I haven't told them about him yet'  
  
He walked back to where everybody was. Thinking of what to tell his friends. It's kind of hard telling them your rival accidentally turned himself into a cat and you agree to take care of him. What would they say? How would they react?  
  
'*sigh* my brain hurts'  
  
"Yugi, what's the matter?"  
  
Yugi took his seat by Seto once again and began to explain.  
  
"Jou just called to remind us to meet Anzu, Honda, and him at the mall today"  
  
"I remember. Malik said that he and Marik will be coming also, but what about Kaiba?"  
  
"That's the problem"  
  
Yugi began to stroke Seto's hair.  
  
"Very good point, aibou. How are we to explain to them about this situation?"  
  
"We can wait 'til he turns back to a cat and bring him along with us," suggested Ryou.  
  
"But we have to meet them in 20 mins. There's not enough time"  
  
"He can always just stay here," Bakura suggested.  
  
"I thought you were watching your cartoons"  
  
"They ended *sniff sniff*"  
  
"No, we just can't leave Seto here. He might get lonely"  
  
Yugi hugged Seto tightly around the neck. Hoping someone would come up with a better idea.  
  
'I didn't think Yugi cared this much'  
  
"We can have him come along. I mean, they believed that I was Pharaoh of Egypt. Maybe they'll believe this, or he can come and not tell them anything about this"  
  
Yugi looked up with big cheerful eyes. He ran to give his yami a hug.  
  
"Yami, that's a good idea. I think it's best them not knowing"  
  
"Now that that's settled, we should be getting ready. Ja Yugi, I'll you guys there"  
  
"Sayonara Ryou"  
  
Ryou and Bakura left.  
  
Yugi grabbed Seto's arm and most likely dragged him up to his room.  
  
"C'mon Seto. You can help me pick out what to wear"  
  
"Ahh.Yug-Yugi. I can walk. Nn-no need to drag me"  
  
Yami chuckled as he watched the two. He smiled to himself.  
  
"People these days. Always in a rush," he said to himself as he ascended the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*10mins later in Yugi's room~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how do I look?" he asked Seto.  
  
He spun around three times so Seto would be able to see. Yugi wore black leather pants, his chain belts, his wrist bands and bracelets, a chocker, a plain skin tight purple tang top, and his Puzzle around his neck. He blinked several times (that makes him look so adorable) waiting for the older boy to respond.  
  
'He looks.cute'  
  
"Um.you look okay. Where's Yami?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a sec. Let's wait downstairs for him"  
  
~*~*~*~*2mins later downstairs~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and Seto are on the couch waiting for Yami.  
  
"I thought you said a sec"  
  
"Well it has been 2 mins or so and we still have time"  
  
"*sigh* I just don't like waiting"  
  
Just then, Yami came out of the bathroom and descended the stairs. He approached the two on the couch. He wore black leather pants, his leather belt that had small red jewels on them, his wrist bands and bracelets, a chocker, a skin tight red tang top, his Puzzle like Yugi's, and had a black leather jacket over his shoulder.  
  
'Whoa, he's pretty well-toned. Never thought he'd be'  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"C'mon Seto," Yugi said tugging on his arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right"  
  
Three began heading out.  
  
"Yugi, go grab your jacket. You might get cold"  
  
"Alright Yami"  
  
He grabs a jacket from the closet and they headed off to the Domino Mall together.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Di: I need ideas.  
  
Angel: Gives us some interesting ones.  
  
Crystal: We need support.  
  
Ivan: ^__^ Please review!!!  
  
Di: Oh and again.GGGOOOMMMEEENNN!!! I didn't mean it to take so long. It's because of school. 


	7. Friends in Waiting

Di: HI AGAIN!!! I'm ssssssooooooo sorry this took long. I had a lot of schoolwork, but summer's around the corner.  
  
Daren: Yeah. Again, thank you for the reviewers support and extra BIG thanks for those who gave ideas.  
  
Di: I want to thank Suzu for being my pen pal. I really appreciate it. ~^_______^~  
  
(chibi) Angel: *hugging a neko Seto plushie* So kawaii!!!  
  
Ivan: Does anyone know about this uploading thing. Every time I upload a chapter, the writings are all bunched up. Why is Angel still a chibi?  
  
Di: Crystal won't change him back. That stubborn ass -_-  
  
Crystal: ;Þ  
  
(chibi) Angel: *holds up sign* 'Remember to r/r'  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YuGiOh, and everyone knows that by now  
  
/ / hikari to yami  
  
// // yami to hikari  
  
"Where's Yugi," Anzu screaming while holding her head. Her screams frightening the people pasting by. Hey, wouldn't you be scared? "Ra, that girl has issues" Anzu quickly turned, glaring at the Egyptian. "Shut the hell up Malik!" being held back by both Honda and Jou. "Yugi and his yami are late!!! What if something bad happened to them?" After that, she started her "Friends should always stay together no matter what" friendship speech. Everyone groaned. "Isis was right. I shouldn't be around people who have their monthly thing going on. Did I seriously have to stay around these mortals Malik?" whined Marik. (yes he's whining^^) "Yeah, Ryou asked that we come along. Plus, Isis won't let me back in the apartment until she finds out who stole her jar of peanut butter," Malik looking defeated. Both sighed.  
  
"Malik, Marik hello!" launching himself onto Malik's back from behind. Ryou hung on to his friend tightly. "Oh, how have you been Malik," he said joyously. "R-ryou c.c-an't breeaathe," as his respond before the white- haired boy let go. "Gomen," scratching the back of his head a little embarrass from his actions. "Daijoubu ka?" "Hai, daijoubu" Bakura walked up to the group only a few steps behind his hikari. Marik was the first to greet his fellow yami. "Hey.Kura-chan," smirking as he said it. "I told you no-never mind, Makky-chan," also smirking. Bakura suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground, to Marik's eye level (even though they're about the same height). "Who told you that," Marik demanded, wanting to know how he knew. Still smirking, Bakura simply said,"Malik" Marik dropped Bakura to glare at his light. "Malik how di-" Malik only pointed to Ryou. Marik then settled his sights on Ryou. He had one of his innocent looks on his face. The yami's right eye started twitching. 'That look, you're so unfair little one' His eyes softened. He closed them and sighed. He just couldn't be mad at Ryou. The sweet boy was one of those people he trusted. He walked up to Ryou. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told Malik' He was getting kind of nervous. "Are y-you mad at me?" sounding like a child. Marik only held he in an embrace. "Of course not tenshi," Marik said placing his chin on Ryou's head. "HEY! I don't get it!" Marik turned to face Bakura, still holding Ryou. "What's there to get?" "You get all pissed off at me, and then you go hug my other half. What's with that!?!" There was an uncomfortable silence. There was a small gust of wind as a tumbleweed pasted by. They eyed it until it was out of sight (Crystal*sigh*-_-;;) "Aaawww.is poor little Kura feeling left out," said Malik teasingly. Before he can answer, Malik already had him in a tight hug. He rubbed his face against the older one's chest. "Do you feel better now?" looking into the dark's deep brown eyes. "Maybe"  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
//Nani//  
  
/You're blushing/  
  
//Shit//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Di: I finished a chapter.  
  
Angel: Gives us some ideas.  
  
Crystal: *reading book*  
  
Ivan: ^__^ Please review!!!  
  
Di: Hey, she turned him back. Yay!!!  
  
Crystal: Usually do after the chapter. Please review. 


	8. A Little Help from Bakura!

Angel: You're so lazy *pokes Di's shoulder*  
  
Di: It's been awhile since I uploaded anything^^ Sorry  
  
Crystal: Thank you for being patient! And remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh, and everyone knows that by now  
  
/ / hikari to yami  
  
// // yami to hikari  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Seto muttered as he ran, along with Yugi and Yami. "I hate dogs" "Why are those dogs chasing us?" "Take a very good guess Yugi," answered Yami. They kept on running until the dogs were too tired out and discontinued chasing after the trio. 'Just because I'm a cat, it doesn't mean I should be treated like one' Seto thought. "We're almost there," Yugi panted," It shouldn't be long now." Soon, the Domino Mall came into view. They zipped through a crowd of people to get to the mall's entrance and got through. They were finally inside. 'Finally' "It'd be best if we search for the others," suggested Yami. "Jou said he would meet us in front of that new shop" "Alright, let's go then"  
  
"Where's Yugi," Anzu hollered, "Where's Yami, where are they?!?" "Would you shut the girl up, she's making a scene," said Malik. "I would if I could," replied Jou. He, along with Honda, were still holding the crazy girl from attacking random people. "Let me go, let me go, let me-"Her eyes started to get all starry as she saw someone she had been waiting for. 'There he is' she thought before knocking the two teenagers down. Anzu charged towards both my friends, while tossing those in her path. "YYAAAAMMIIII!!!"  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//What's wrong//  
  
/Do you hear something?/  
  
//No, why?//  
  
/I think I heard Anzu yelling your name/  
  
//Are yo-AAAHHH!!!//  
  
/Huh?/  
  
Yugi snapped back to reality to see his yami being glomped by none other than Anzu (a little obvious).  
  
"Oh Yami, where were you all this time. You made me so worried" Anzu hung on to him, as if she would never let go. The others watched in disgust. "Should we help the Pharaoh out?" Malik asked Ryou quietly. "I really think we should, I wouldn't want people to think I have a relationship with her if I was him" he whispered back. "Maybe that's because you have no interest in girls. or maybe it's just her"  
  
/That's it!!!/  
  
//Ow! Not so loud, what's it?//  
  
/I know how to get Anzu off Yami's back, literally/  
  
//And what am I have to do with it?//  
  
/Oh come on, all you need to do is give Yami a small 'shove'/  
  
//I am not 'Mr. Matchmaker'//  
  
/Please yami, I'll make me very happy/  
  
//What do I get out of it?//  
  
/Um.I love you?/  
  
//Thought so//  
  
/Oh but please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-/  
  
"Alright already, I'll help!!!" Bakura hollered out loud, gripping hair. His friends stared at him. "Help with what?" "Uh.I" 'Think of something Bakura, think' "I.I was just telling my light I'd help the Pharaoh up, that's all," he replied scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 'He's up to something' Marik contemplated. The Tomb Robber strolled over to where Yami was and peeled the obsessed schoolgirl off. Anzu was too dazed to notice much, as she had finally got to touch her crush. Bakura hauled the Pharaoh up to his feet. "There, job done," dusting his hands and returning to Marik's side, but he unintentionally(yea right) shoved Yami, before so.  
  
Yami fell backward and turned to hold something to keep his balance. Instead he grabbed Seto's shoulders (even better^^) pushing him down with him. Now Yami sat on his stomach looking down at him. Seto glanced up and blushed as Yami's face moved downer towards his. Yami leaned lower until their faces were only but millimeters apart. 'Just a little bit closer'  
  
'Argh! Can he move any slower?' thought Bakura. Thinking to himself, he decides to help once again. Bakura tiptoed over unnoticed by anyone, being the sly thief he is, and gave Yami a small push. And Yami finally kissed. Seto was so surprised his tail stood straight up. Aw, look, he's blushing again.  
  
//There, mission complete//  
  
/You sound so much like Heero Yuy/  
  
//*sweatdrop*//  
  
"YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Anzu exclaimed "I thought you said you loved me," all teary-eyed. But Yami was to preoccupied at the moment to notice her. He wanted to deepen the kiss but.  
  
/Yami? /  
  
//Huh?//  
  
/I'm happy for you and all, but./  
  
//But?//  
  
/There's a crowd of people gathering/  
  
So Yami had to delay the long awaited kiss that he had dream of for who knows how long (5,000yrs?) He slowly got off the still shocked young man. Yami looked him over. Seto's face was very flushed, that telling him he either enjoyed it or was deathly embarrass. Yami stood and reached out to pull Seto to his feet also. Yami licked his lips, yes, his first taste of heaven itself in the form of Seto Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Di: Ok, tell me how I'm doing.  
  
Angel: Ice cream.yum  
  
Crystal: Angel, don't tell them!  
  
Di: *falls asleep* 


End file.
